En un mot : Quiditch !
by Mad'Girl 17
Summary: Elle est à Serpentard et lui à Gryffondor. La compétition est toujours là, rude. Tous deux s'y consacrent corps et âme et comme on dit, le jeu en vaut parfois la chandelle ... Mais la question est, parle-t-on toujours de Quiditch ? Aller, venez et vous saurez ! Un OS que j'ai décider de diviser en deux partie, osez lire si vous êtes un/une curieuse :)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous mes petits lecteurs adorés. Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aime ? Non ? Et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite !**

**Donc je vous retrouve avec un OS … Enfin non pas exactement puisque j'ai décidé de le découper en deux partie. Juste histoire de satisfaire mon esprit machiavélique qui veut vous voir languir un peu x)**

**Bref, cet OS porte sur une éventuelle histoire entre Ron et Pansy. Et je vais vous avouer un truc : c'est bien la première fois que j'écris autre chose que du Draco-Hermione ^^ Alors soyez franc mais gardez cela en tête d'accord ? ^^ **

**Bon, puisque je dois vous laisser lire, on se retrouve en bas, je tiens juste à dire que rien ne m'appartiens sinon l'histoire et quelques perso inventés (qui sont plus là pour le décor qu'autre chose) et donc tout est à J. …blablabla…**

**Bonne lecture les amis ! **

Cette journée, avait vraiment très mal commencé. Et ce n'était pas la journée qui s'annonçais désastreuse, non, cela aurait été bien trop simple. C'était la semaine entière qu'on allait lui gâcher. Dans un mouvement de rage, le jeune roux envoya un énorme coup de pied dans le montant de son lit. Bien sur, il n'avait aucunement pensé que son geste lui laisserait une atroce douleur dans le gros orteil et entrainerais en lui une frustration encore plus grande.

A cet instant même, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Ron Weasley en voulait plus que tous à son meilleur ami. Harry, bien qu'au fond il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, avait eu le culot de se faire asperger par la potion de Neville. Oui Messieurs, Dames, vous avez bien compris, la potion de Neville ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel chaudron, mais non, il avait fallu que ce … Ce crétin soit éclaboussé précisément par celui-là !

En clair, Harry s'en tirait avec une peau jaunâtre, des brûlures immondes sur les mains (il avait voulu recouvrir le chaudron de Neville en sentant la catastrophe venir, ça lui avait couté ses mains) et pire, pour le plus grand malheur de Ron et à la grande horreur de tout les Gryffondors, Harry ne sentait plus ses jambes. Les os étaient toujours là, bien à leur place et Madame Pomfrech avait assuré que ce n'était que temporaire, rassurez-vous. Cela-dit, elle avait été formelle, il ne toucherait pas à un balai avant au moins une semaine complète. Le problème ?

Mais voyons que dites-vous, il n'y a aucun problème, Harry va s'en sortir, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et la vie est rose bonbon avec des éléphants qui dansent la samba. Ci ce n'est le match –décisif soi-dit en passant- qui oppose les Gryffondors aux Serpentard dans six jours. Résultat, pas d'attrapeur. Et aucun remplaçant, après tout Harry était le meilleur.

Oui, c'est vrai, Ron fulminait.

- Tu sais Ron je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé et …

- Ecoute Neville, je ne t'en veux pas personnellement, c'était un accident, je le sais mais … Evite juste de me parler cette semaine d'accord. Je suis sur les nerfs là.

Bien évidemment il n'en pensait pas un mot. Si cet idiot avait su faire sa potion un tant soit peu correctement, rien de tous cela ne se serait passé. Mais en même temps, si Snape ne lui faisait pas si peur, et si ces maudits Serpentards ne faisaient pas les pitres, Neville aurait pu se concentrer et rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé. Et si Harry n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros –pour changer- et qu'Hermione avait surveillé la potion de Neville … Au final Ron rejetait la faute sur tout le monde.

Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit. Une migraine pointait.

- Ron ?

- Que se passe-t-il encore Ginny ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

A vrai dire il en avait marre, il saturait. Tout ceci était arrivé si stupidement … Il ne pouvait, _ne voulait_, pas y croire.

- Je vais à l'infirmerie voir Harry, tu viens ?

- Sans façon, non, se renfrogna le jeune homme.

Sa sœur, d'une démarche redoutable, franchit l'espace qui la séparait de son lit et l'attrapa par le col. D'une poigne de fer, elle le décolla un peu de son matelas et lui jeta un regard noir.

- On est tous dans la même galère, grand frère. Harry n'y peut rien et c'est ton meilleur ami alors tu bouges tes fesses ou je te jure que je t'envoie un sort dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie, menaça la jeune femme avant de le relâcher.

- Voyons, tu n'oserais pas perdre l'attrapeur et le gardien pour un même match sœurette.

- Tu veux tester ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire espiègle, presque machiavélique. Sa baguette en bois clair pendait négligemment dans sa main, alors que cinq seconde avant elle était sagement rangée dans la manche de sa cape de sorcière. Evidemment, elle ne ferait rien à son frère mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ces menaces auraient l'effet voulu. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, Ron se leva, en grognant certes, et se dirigea –presqu'à reculons- vers la sortie de la tour Gryffondor. Il traina des pieds sur tout le chemin qui les menait à l'infirmerie, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exaspérer sa sœur qui leva à mainte reprise les yeux au ciel.

Ron avait la ferme intention de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre mot de sa bouche et de rester en retrait tout le long de la visite. Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'au moment où il vu Harry. On lui avait dit comment il était, il n'était pas venu voir de ses propres yeux. Sa réactions fut des plus étrange : il commença par éclater d'un grand fou rire en voyant son ami –jaunâtre était un euphémisme, Harry était jaune- où des larmes de dépit vinrent vite se mêler. Tout ce charabia de sentiments fut vite balayé par une expression et un silence buté de la part du roux.

Harry, seul spectateur de la scène puisque Ginny s'était sauvée en lui lançant un clin d'œil dès que Ron avait franchis les portes de l'infirmerie, resta muet un instant. Il s'était attendu à des cris, de la colère, des coups dans une chaise. A tout sauf à ça.

- Tu es jaune, lâcha soudain Ron dans un élan de perspicacité.

- Oui, fit Harry en levant une main devant ces yeux.

Pas la peine de se voiler la face, il était jaune. Un jaune pétant qui aurait presque fait mal aux yeux. En tout cas leur conversation –si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi- ne menait nulle part, c'est pourquoi, Harry reprit :

- Ecoute Ron j'ai réfléchi et je pense que…

- C'était avant ou après l'histoire du chaudron ? Non parce que tu aurais aussi bien pu réfléchir avant tu sais.

- Ok. Je suppose que je l'aie mérité, encaissa-t-il avec un sourire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour le match de samedi…

- De quel match parles-tu Harry ? On ne pourra jamais jouer ce match sans toi, et tu le sais parfaitement, le coupa Ron, amer.

- Ne dit pas d'idiotie Ron, nous avons une équipe exceptionnelle et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de moi ! Cela dit il est hors de question de déclarer forfait. J'aurais adoré voir la tête de Parkinson quand j'aurais refermé le point sur le vif d'or mais tant pis. Ce match se fera et sans moi.

Harry marqua une courte pause pendant la quelle Ron et lui se retrouvèrent dans un doux rêve, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Battre Pansy Parkinson était la chose quasi impossible de l'année au poste d'attrapeur. Cette fille était incroyablement douée, elle avait raflé le Vif d'Or à tout les matchs (amical ou non) qui avait opposé Serpentard à une autre équipe. L'équipe de Quiditch était devenue mixte quand Drago Malfoy était passé capitaine, au plus grand damne des équipes adverses.

- Je veux que se soit toi qui me remplace, se reprit Harry. Non attend, laisse moi finir Ron. Tu en es capable, tu es excellent sur un balais, tu m'as aidé pour tout mes entrainements spéciaux, en dehors de ceux de l'équipe. Tu connais ma stratégie, tu l'as appliquée avec moi, je suis sûr que tu as toute tes chances. Et en plus de ça tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour te confier mon Eclair de Feu.

- Ton Eclair de … Mais enfin Harry tu es fou ?

- Non Ron, j'ai envie de gagner. Et tu sais quoi ? Il semblerait que McGonnagal en ait autant envie que nous. Au vue des circonstances et après de nombreuses négociations, elle a fait réserver le terrain de Quiditch pour l'équipe tout les jours jusqu'au match de 14 heure à 18 heure. Pour ce qui est des cours, Hermione lui a promis qu'elle vous ferait une grande séance de cours particuliers pour rattraper après le match.

- Harry… Harry, j'y crois pas! C'est noël avant l'heure !

Les deux amis passèrent la soirée à mettre leur plan en place, à réfléchir à leur stratégie. Au final, Ron remonta dans son dortoir le sourire aux lèvres. C'était un mal pour un bien… Leur meilleur attrapeur partait aux oubliettes mais avec l'entrainement intensif qui était prévu et la stratégie infaillible qu'ils avaient élaborée, ils étaient sûrs de gagner.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux paisibles. Harry, heureux, mais surtout abreuvé d'une potion qui lui permettait de dormir sans ressentir la douleur dans ces mains ; et Ron débordant de joie, plus confiant que jamais. Cette nuit là, il fit de doux rêves, des songes où il gagnait, où il faisait le tour du stade, le Vif fermement serré dans sa main. Des rêves où Pansy Parkinson en personne venait le féliciter, un beau sourire accroché à ces lèvres charnues, ces cheveux soulevés pêle-mêle par le vent et ces prunelles dansant d'une lueur admirative.

Du côté des Serpentard, c'était la fête. Evidemment, personne ne savait pour les entrainements, et ceux-ci allaient rester secrets aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'y avait aucuns doutes, l'absence de l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet durant tout les cours de l'après-midi pour la semaine avenir allait vite mettre la puce à l'oreille de tous les élèves de l'école. Cela dit, McGonnagal avait pris ces dispositions et personne ne pourrait entrer ou voir se qui se passait sur le terrain de Quiditch lorsque ces élèves s'entraineraient. Elle voulait gagner et personne, pas même Severus Snape et la meilleure équipe de Quiditch qu'il ait jamais eu n'allaient l'en empêcher !

Aussi nous disions que les Serpentards, ignorants, acclamaient leur reine dans un joyeux brouhaha. Pansy trônait au milieu de la pièce, un sourire aussi large que possible ornant son visage. Quand elle était rentrée dans l'équipe, on avait crié au favoritisme, au mensonge, à la corruption. On l'avait huée, Serpentards et autres maisons confondues. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et par-dessus tout, elle savait qu'elle était bonne dans son domaine. De plus elle avait trouvé du réconfort là où elle ne l'aurait jamais crus. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui l'avait vu voler. Draco, puisqu'il était le chef de l'équipe et Hermione Granger, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre.

Elle les avait surpris, elle et Draco, lors d'un entrainement intensif de nuit. Sur le terrain, avec les autres elle se contentait de s'assoir dans les gradins et de se limer les ongles, pour préserver l'image. Draco avait décidé de jouer l'effet de surprise, du coup, même l'équipe des Serpentards ne devait pas croire en elle. Il faut avouer que quand Granger était arrivé en plein milieu d'un entrainement secret pour leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver là, ils avaient eu peur.

Draco s'était emballé, hurlant à plein poumons qu'elle était l'ennemie, qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être là. Il l'avait accusé de s'être abaisser à espionner l'équipe adverse. Ce à quoi elle avait vertement répondu qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien au Quiditch et que si elle s'aventurait à dire que Pansy était une excellente joueuse, on lui rirait au nez et rien de plus. Elle avait également dit que de toute façon, son intention n'avait jamais été de divulguer leur stratégie. Pansy se souvenait encore des paroles que la brune lui avait adressées ce jour là : « Tu sais quoi Pansy, je suis ravie que tu fasses partie de cet équipe et je suis ravie que tu sois aussi douée. Au fond, tu nous représente mieux que toute autre parmi les hommes. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre, tu vaux mieux que tous ces racontars, après tout tu es la première fille à avoir intégrer l'équipe des Serpentards. Et entre nous, on sait bien que ce n'est pas par favoritisme que l'autre blonde décolorée t'a choisie. » Sur ce, la brunette avait tourné les talons en oubliant -volontairement, Pansy en était persuadée- le retenue qui aurait du leur tomber sur la tête.

A ce souvenir, son sourire s'élargit encore. Maintenant elle était respectée et crainte dans son domaine. Elle jubilait. C'était tout bonnement génial. Elle avait accompli un grand rêve et plus que ça, elle allait rabattre le caquet de ces Gryffondors qui gagnaient depuis trop longtemps déjà !

La semaine passa vite, les Serpentards se rendirent bien vite compte de la supercherie et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco Malfoy cria au scandale. On eut beau lui répéter que c'était normal, qu'après avoir perdu leur meilleur attrapeur, les Griffondors avaient besoin d'entrainement intensif, il n'en fit qu'à ça tête. Aussi se retrouva-t-il devant le stade de Quiditch, visiblement vide. Quand il essaya de franchir les lignes du terrain, il fut repoussé par une force invisible et atterrit sur les fesses dans une jolie flaque de boue. Pestant, il se releva et se mit à cogner contre la barrière magique qui lui faisait face.

- Draco, inutile de te fatiguer pour rien, il est évident que cette barrière est magique, pousse toi de là, le calma Pansy avant de dresser sa baguette devant elle.

Elle enchaîna sort sur sort jusqu'à l'épuisement avant que la barrière ne cède enfin. Elle se retourna vers son coéquipier, un sourire fier au bord des lèvres. Cependant, elle déchanta vite quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Pas la peine de t'énerver mon ange, il est 18 heures, on a finit, on vous laisse le terrain.

Pansy se retourna lentement vers cet horrible petit cancre qui avait osé lui parler. Pas même l'ombre d'un sourire ne venait orner ses traits. Son regard lançait des éclairs et Draco, à côté d'elle, fut un instant surpris de ne pas voir le roux s'effondrer sur le champ. En moins d'une seconde, la jeune femme fut sur Ron qui, sous le choc, s'était étalé de tous son long sur la pelouse. Sa baguette directement pointée sur la jugulaire du roux, elle s'adressa à lui de ce ton qui lui était propre :

- Tu sais quoi Ronald Weasley, s'il y a une chose que je déteste c'est perdre, alors si on perd samedi à cause de vos vilaines petites tricheries, je te jure que je t'enchaîne au saule cogneur pigé ?

Pour toute réponse il hocha timidement la tête. La seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit c'était que cette fille était complètement folle.

- Oh et j'allais oublier, _amour_, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles « mon ange » je te jure que ce que tu as entre les jambes, tu pourras les oublier, ajouta-t-elle en venant frôler l'entre jambe du garçon de son genoux.

Le visage de Ron vira au cramoisi, une couleur qui jurait atrocement avec ces tâches de rousseurs et la teinte orangée de ces cheveux. Pansy, elle, riait sous cape. Encore une fois, elle avait gagné.

Pansy aimait cela. Pour tout et tout le temps. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à détester Hermione Granger. Mais avec la guerre qui les avait fait grandir trop vite, le climat dangereux, son éducation difficile, et surtout, avec l'épée de Damoclès qui avait longtemps pendu au dessus de sa tête, Pansy avait commis bien des erreurs. Maintenant elle était plus sage, plus raisonnable –tout est une question de point de vue, é avait finalement accepté le fait de n'être qu'une fille ordinaire en cours et de ne pas battre Hermione. Ron Weasley … cette année ils s'étaient lancés dans un jeu très drôle qui n'était partit de rien.

Il y a fort, fort longtemps … Enfin, deux semaines après la rentrée environs, Weasley avait -malencontreusement- renversé du café sur le joli chemisier blanc qu'elle portait. Il était resté mué dès lors qu'il avait reconnu la jeune fille. Devant son expression horrifiée, presque apeurée, la brune avait trouvé drôle de lâcher « Et bien Amour, chercherais-tu un prétexte pour me voir me déshabiller ? » Sur l'instant, l'expression gênée –et le mot est faible- du jeune homme avait bien fait rire Pansy. Et puis elle y avait repensé et s'était demandé comment elle en était arrivée là. D'accord il fallait bien remplacer leurs anciennes joutes par quelque chose de plus léger, mais enfin quand même !

Au final, elle avait vite pris goût à ces petits surnoms qui faisaient rougir le jeune homme comme un enfant pris en faute. Soyons clairs, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait une quelconque attirance, pas même lorsque Ron se reprit en main et entra dans le jeu de sa rivale. Non, rassurez-vous, tous cela viendra plus tard.

Tous cela pour dire que personne ne fit de commentaires, tous étant habitués depuis longtemps à ces enfantillages. Pansy se releva dans un tourbillon de cheveux noirs et partit vers le terrain de Quiditch sans un regard en arrière. Elle avançait d'un pas presque guilleret. Si elle aimait une chose par-dessus tout c'était de le voir comme cela, rouge coquelicot, mué. Elle aimait voir cette petite étincelle qui criait vengeance au fond de son regard couleur océan.

On y était. Le jour du match. Il était sept heure trente du matin et l'affrontement commençais en début d'après midi, à quatorze heures. De part et d'autre de la grande salle, la table des Griffondors et celle des Serpentards étaient silencieuses. D'habitude si animés, les deux tables s'étaient rejoins dans un silence pesant.

Ron triturait son toast. Il l'avait beurré avec minutie mais, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, il le réduisait maintenant en miette. Il jeta un regard vers l'ennemi et croisa deux prunelles d'un vert sombre et profond. Un frisson parcouru son échine mais il l'ignora et se concentra sur les lèvres de le Pansy qui formaient silencieusement les mots « je vais gagner ». Le roux sourit, se servi un verre de jus de citrouille et le leva vers elle comme pour trinquer, puis il en avala quelques gorgés sans la lâcher du regard. Il ne put que constater le sourire hilare de sa concurrente mais la lueur inquiète dans son regard ne lui échappa non plus.

Il se tourna vers son équipe et, ignorant superbement le regard entendu de sa sœur, observa le visage de chacun. Ils étaient tous concentré, pas un seul ne parlait. Décidant que le petit déjeuné avait assez duré, il se leva et alla se promener le long du lac. Ses mains tremblaient, sa gorge était nouée et il était persuadé que s'il retournait à l'intérieur il étoufferait.

- Alors mon petit Weasley, on a la frousse ?

-Et toi Parkinson chérie, n'as-tu pas peur ?

- Je suis terrorisée, avoua-t-elle.

- Une fille comme toi, aussi forte et sûre d'elle, tu as peur ? Mon dieu le monde ne tourne plus rond.

- Je ne te permets pas, rit-elle en lui décochant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Sur ce le roux se tourna vers elle et décarra, avant de tourner les talons et de partir :

- Bonne chance Mademoiselle, après tout … vous en aurez besoin.

- ORDURE ! cria la jeune fille alors qu'il était déjà à deux bons mètres.

- Nous avons perdu le meilleur élément de cette équipe. Mais se serra notre force, nous nous battrons contre les Serpentards sans Harry mais pour Harry. Vous savez pourquoi nous allons gagner ? Parce que nous croyons en notre équipe, parce que nous sommes soudés : nous ne faisons qu'un. Notre nouvelle stratégie est inédite, on va leur offrir du jamais vu. Vous savez pourquoi on doit gagner ? On doit gagner parce qu'on le mérite, parce que nous sommes bons, parce que chacun d'entre nous à donner du sien pour se sport. Nous irons jusqu'au bout. Je sais que je ne suis pas Harry, je ne suis pas chef d'équipe mais je crois en cette victoire plus que tout. Je n'ai pas son talent pour les grands discours de héro mais si je peux vous dire une chose c'est que nous faisons ce sport parce que nous l'aimons alors même si on perd, faites en sorte de ne pas être déçu. Aimez ce que vous faite, donner vous corps et âme et alors, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez gagné !

Le discours de Ron fut suivit des applaudissements de l'équipe. Il n'était donc pas si mauvais finalement. Quelque peu rassuré, il lança un regard appuyé à chacun d'entre eux et se tourna, une lueur résolue dans les yeux, vers la porte qui menait au stade. A travers le bois de la porte, il pouvait entendre les acclamations qui venaient des tribunes. Il les savait pleines, c'était un match que tant de gens attendaient, même si Harry, attrapeur-star, était aux abonnés absents.

C'est à cet instant là, alors qu'en tendant l'oreille, Ron entendait une partie des élèves crier à n'en plus pouvoir « GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ! » qu'il se rendit que son ami avait dit vrai. Ce n'était pas seulement Harry qu'on aimait. C'était lui, c'était Ginny, c'était Parvati et tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Il eu un sourire. En mettant sa mauvaise fois de côté, il dû bien admettre qu'il entendait une autre partie de la foule qui acclamait avec autant d'ardeur l'équipe adversaire.

- Allez mon petit serpent, c'est à nous de jouer et que le meilleur gagne, souffla Ron.

De l'autre côté du stade, Drago Malfoy, face à son équipe se trouvait particulièrement gêné. Il avait son discours écrit sur un parchemin. L'encre était là, intacte mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir sa bouche. Il bégayait comme un enfant et ça l'énervait.

- Bon aller Draco, jette moi ce papier ridicule et parle avec tes tripes merde. C'est nous, on croit en toi, maintenant prouve nous que tu crois en cette équipe. Qu'on en finisse… maugréa Pansy avec toute sa légèreté féminine.

- Pansy, gronda l'intéressé en lui jetant un regard des plus noirs. Oh puis tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas besoin de se foutu discours qui ne vaut absolument rien.

- Calme toi quand même mec, c'est moi qui l'ai écris ton fichu discours qui ne vaut rien, le corrigea la jolie brune.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, reprit-il avec un clin d'œil. Bon alors vous savez quoi les gars ? –raclement de gorge- et Pansy ? On va gagner. J'en suis sûr. Ces gryffondors, ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais ils sont excellents… Nos seuls vrais concurrents à dire vrai. Mais ce que nous sommes nous ? Nous sommes soudés, nous sommes talentueux, nous sommes intelligents et rusés. Et n'oubliez pas, si on perd, je vous renie tous.

Il y eu un long silence et puis Pansy éclata d'un grand rire.

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que si on perd il prendra la plus grosse honte de sa vie face Ron Weasley et qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'affronter cela. Mais moi je pense que si on perd, on perd tous ensemble et on pourra perdre avec la tête haute. L'équipe de Gryffondor ce n'est quand même pas rien. Cela dit, jouez avec vos tripes et on gagnera, parce que nous, nous on est les Serpentards et nous sommes bien meilleurs qu'eux !

C'était un encouragement plutôt étrange qui visait plutôt à faire comprendre à cet équipe que l'adversaire était de taille tout en lui affirmant qu'ils pouvaient et devaient gagner.

Ils avaient tous l'estomac noué. Draco tournait comme un lion en cage (ô la douce ironie) et Théodore Nott au fond de la pièce triturait sans relâche son porte bonheur. Il y avait un petit nouveau, tout frais de cette année, une petite graine, un batteur hors pair, qui se balançait sur ces pieds, la tête baissée vers ces chaussures. Une petite rousse aux long cheveux bouclés qui était en sixième année à Poufsouffle vint leur dire qu'il fallait passer dans l'autre pièce, à l'opposée de celle où se tenait l'autre équipe.

Une fois devant la grande porte de bois à double battant, toutes leurs hésitations, tout leur stress s'envola et Pansy chuchota pour elle-même, comme sur le ton de la confidence :

- Aller joli-cœur, prépare toi à perde, parce que moi je suis là pour gagner.

**Haha, me revoilà ! Alors, alors, alors ?! Dites moi tout mes amis, comment trouvez-vous les personnages, que pensais vous de ce début d'histoire et du style d'écriture qui, ma foi, est assez différent de celui de mon premier OS ? Je veux tout savoir, vos avis, vos impressions et ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer !**

**Sur ce, à vos clavier et n'oubliez pas, sans vos reviews je ne pourrais pas progresser ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai été enchantée par vos reviews, vous êtes adorables et je suis content que l'histoire plaise ^^ Bon dux semaines pour poster un chapitre c'est pas génial je sais … Mais il est là ! ) Enfin bon, après ces deux longues semaines de cour, j'espère que vous apprécierais la fin de cet OS divisé en deux, aller je vous aime et bonne lecture :3**

_Mais avant ça, réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Elia : **__Je suis vraiment ravie de ton enthousiasme et tu as vu : j'ai fait au mieux ^^ Bon c'est vrai que niveau écriture c'était fini mercredi mais en temps qu'interne je ne pouvais pas poster alors me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances en tous cas merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! _

_**SlytherinWrath. :**__ Bonjour à toi cher ami anglais ^^ je suis ravie que cette première partie t'es plu et que tu es pris la peine de le lire puisque tu ne lis apparemment pas beaucoup d'histoire en français. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta grammaire, je comprends, je serais incapable d'aligner plus de cinq mots en anglais en faisait une phrase correct :'D En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !_

* * *

><p>Les deux équipes entrèrent, se faisant face, et les gradins vibraient, grondaient, tonnaient. D'une même voix, tous les élèves de l'école hurlaient à n'en plus pouvoir. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, le stade n'était pas divisé. Bien sûr que certain scandait à l'effigie de Serpentard alors que d'autres préférait Gryffondor … Mais il n'y avait pas un seul groupe vert et argent auquel ne se mélangeait pas un autre, rouge et or cette fois. C'était atroce pour les yeux bien sûr (imaginez un peu le tableau) mais Merlin, Dumbledore était fier, si fier de tout ce que lui et ses collègues avaient accomplis !<p>

D'ailleurs, en haut des gradins réservés aux professeurs, deux d'entre eux étaient fébriles. Tremblant d'inquiétude et d'excitation à la fois, Minerva McGonnagal et Severus Snape regardait leurs équipes respectives. Ce match, ce n'était pas la coupe du monde de Quiditch. Non, non c'était quelque chose de bien plus important. De bien plus gigantesque, et avec tant d'enjeu. Chacun de ces deux professeurs avaient investit sans compter pour leur équipe. Et ils étaient là, en final, l'un contre l'autre.

Severus avait voué une confiance aveugle dans son équipe pour tous les précédents matchs. Celle-ci n'était pas seulement excellente, elle avait un capitaine rusé, un entrainement à toutes épreuves, un tempérament déterminé et par-dessus tout, cette équipe était soudée. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une autre histoire. Gryffondor. Par Merlin cette équipe était imbattable depuis Harry Potter. Et même si le jeune et arrogant prodige n'était pas là, il était bien conscient que Minerva avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Cette femme était … C'était tout simplement la femme la plus passionnée qu'il n'ai jamais connu. Elle ne laisserait jamais ces lionceaux se faire devancer si facilement. Par tous les diables, Severus avait peur, et, qui plus est, il tremblait sur son siège comme une fillette. Jurant, il secoua discrètement ces cheveux graisseux et repris contenance. Evidemment qu'il allait gagner. Quelle question idiote, Severus Snape n'était pas nait pour perdre.

A sa gauche, Minerva n'en menait pas large non plus. Ses yeux de faucon étaient rivés sur la jeune brune qui avançait d'un pas déterminé vers le centre du terrain. Par Merlin, la jeune miss Parkinson était venu la hanter jusque dans ces cauchemars, lui collant la Coupe de Quiditch sous le nez en ricanant. Elle frissonna et replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux inexistante derrière son oreille. Son équipe était forte. Soudée, stratège et résistante à toutes épreuves. Sauf, peut-être, à un Harry Potter cloué à l'infirmerie. Pourtant, elle avait confiance. Enfin, disons qu'il lui restait une bonne grosse once d'espoir. Elle avait absolument tout mis en œuvre pour faire gagner aux rouge et or la joie d'être premier sur le podium. Une sueur froide la pris tout de même en pensant à l'éventuel défaite mais elle se gifla intérieurement. Etait-elle Minerva McGonnagal oui ou non ?! Et bien alors, aucune raison de s'inquiéter, elle était née avec la victoire en poche et ça n'était pas près de changer !

Sur le terrain, Ronald Wesley était décontenancé par l'onde indescriptible qui se dégageait des gradins. Ils étaient tous là, toute l'école. Neville Londubat qui, ma foi, avait bien changé hurlait des paroles qui se noyait parmi les autres. Lavande Brown, fidèle admiratrice du roux, arborait bien haut une pancarte à son nom. Chose qui fit grimacer l'intéressé par ailleurs. Luna Lovegood et son éternelle tête de lion qui rugissait était perdue au milieu d'une foule teinte de vert et d'argent. Enfin, c'était Luna, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir face à ce comportement… Et pour finir, Hermione arborait une jolie écharpe verte pomme.

Vert pomme ? Il y regarda à deux fois. Oui, verte. Le même vert que son bonnet. Et ses gants. Et les revers de sa cape également. Par tout les calçons de Morgane mais que faisait _Hermione Granger _en supporter de l'ennemie ? Elle avait surement perdu la tête aux vues des examens. Ou elle s'était cognée, était tombée sur la tête au sens littéral du terme … Enfin, il s'était passé quelque chose et pas des moindres ! Sa meilleure traitresse ? Sûrement pas, jamais ! Il détourna la tête avant de voir les signes que lui faisait la jeune fille. Son attention se porta sur tout autre chose.

Pansy Parkinson. Il la connaissait bien maintenant. Rusée, prête à tout. Cette jeune femme ne reculait devant rien. Alors il n'était pas étonné par la pensé qui lui traversait l'esprit. La brune qui lui faisait face avait tout manigancé. C'était tellement logique. Cette garce qui avait l'audace de lui sourire à pleine dents ne payait vraiment rien pour attendre ! Il lui lança un regard des plus noirs. Auquel elle répond bien évidemment par un clin d'œil … Très bien, elle voulait jouer ? Et bien que la partie commence. Les règles : une seule. Gagner. Gagner à tout prix et par tout les moyens. Il était absolument hors de question que cette sale peste gagne. Il était irrévocablement exclu que la brune s'empare du Vif d'Or avant lui. Et enfin il était inadmissible que le jeune homme tombe dans son piège une fois de plus.

Pansy, elle, jouissait de son petit effet. Alors quoi, ils avaient droit à des traitements privilégiés et il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça ? C'était mal la connaitre. Elle n'accepterait sous aucun prétexte de perdre. Pour qu'il la ridiculise encore ? Elle ricana. Elle se le jurait : elle allait faire mordre la poussière à ce petit prétentieux. Il voulait jouer ? Parfait. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle respecte de quelconques règles ou qu'elle fasse part du moindre fair-play. Si elle était là c'était pour gagner. Son seul et unique but était celui-là : gagner. Vaincre.

Les deux équipes se tenaient l'une face à l'autre, les capitaines se faisaient face. A droite de Draco, elle voyait parfaitement dans les yeux océans de son adversaire qu'il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Au coup de sifflet, le jeu commencerait enfin et il n'y aurait plus aucune place pour les doutes. Ni pour la défaites. Et pourtant, à l'instant, alors que l'arbitre rappelait brièvement les règles du Quiditch, l'un comme l'autre se sentait cloué au sol par la peur.

- Les capitaines, on se serre la main, annonça l'arbitre.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard pour la forme et se serrèrent la main.

- A mon coup de sifflet ! Trois …

Ça y est. Le cœur qui bat à toute allure, l'adrénaline qui monte. On ferme les yeux, on attend. On écoute le vent, on sent la caresse du soleil sur notre peau.

- Deux …

Une grande inspiration. L'air se bloque. On attend encore. On relâche, et voilà. On y est ? Enfin. On ouvre les yeux. L'oreille aux aguets.

- Un …

Plus que quelques secondes. Et sans même entendre le sifflet, sans même voir les autres, on sait. C'est le moment. On décolle. Toute les peurs restent au sol.

Voler. Être libre. Le vent siffle et attenu tout les bruits. Le soleil brille et rend futile tous autre chose qu'un éclat doré. Là. Ce moment précis. C'est celui que préfère Pansy.

Aussitôt les balles lâchées, tous les joueurs se mettent à voler dans tous les sens. C'est une danse. Elle est rapide, trop rapide, mais il y a ce mouvement, le votre, celui que vous devez effectuer, qui parait si lent. Le commentateur se met à hurler de sa voix amplifiée et les gradins tressaillent à chaque nouveau but. Elle, elle monte plus haut, encore plus haut. Au dessus de tous, elle commence à faire le tour du terrain. Elle observe minutieusement chaque parcelle, chaque espace vide. Elle descend.

Si elle avait appris une chose c'est qu'un attrapeur ne doit jamais rester statique. Comment Draco aurait pu voir le Vif d'Or voletant juste au dessus de son oreille en deuxième année ? En bougeant. Il était bien resté cinq minutes, là, à regarder se qui se passait et à bavarder tranquillement. Et Harry. Harry avait un réel talent, certes. Mais il avait surtout une très bonne stratégie. Elle avait appris deux ou trois choses du jeune homme. A son insu, évidemment. Du coin de l'œil, elle jeta un regard à Ron. Autre chose, ne jamais perdre de vue l'adversaire. Il fallait pouvoir anticiper ces mouvements avant même qu'il ne les amorce. Il fallait connaitre son environnement mieux que lui-même. Pourquoi ? Débusquer une stratégie.

Par exemple, le roux ne cessait de regarder en direction des gradins de Serpentard. Elle fonça vers ceux-ci et prévint discrètement le gardien qu'une attaque approchait. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait établi un certain code avec lui. Ils se parlaient sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pansy avait des yeux partout alors que le gardien restait fixé sur le Souaffle. Souvent elle voyait des choses qui lui échappaient et ça ne manqua pas. Les Gryffondors entamèrent une sublime feinte. Ça aurait vraiment était spectaculaire mais non.

Elle sourit tout en remontant vers le ciel. Elle retourna à son Vif d'Or, les yeux plissés, tout en gardant un œil sur le jeu et sur Ron. Les Gryffondors menaient 30 à 20.

Le match continua ainsi une longue demi-heure pendant la quelle Serpentard évita une bonne partie des attaques Gryffondors. Celle-ci venait d'ailleurs tout juste de ré-égaliser les scores quand notre roux, après quelques mots échangés à sa sœurs, demanda un temps-mort. Tous les joueurs redescendirent à terre et les deux équipes se regroupèrent.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, soit leur gardien est devin, soit nous sommes vraiment nuls, s'exclama Ginny à peine descendu au sol.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, avança Parvati, nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Il a paré trois de nos attaques en une demi-heure et avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Je crois que j'ai compris le problème alors voilà ce que nous allons faire … Pour commencer, McLaggen essais de te concentrer. Tu es excellent mais tu fais trop attention aux faits et gestes de chacun de nos joueurs. Je ne sais pas, imagine que tu es dans une bulle, détache toi du reste de l'équipe et ne perd pas des yeux le souffle. Après le temps mort, celui-ci sera en leur possession mais dès qu'il nous reviendra …

Ron fini ces explications sous les hochements de tête de ces camarades et l'arbitre vint leur dire qu'il était temps de se remettre en selle. Le capitaine lança un sourire d'encouragement à son équipe et ils décollèrent à nouveau. Ron observa un instant ses joueurs et fut ravi de constater qu'ils appliquaient ces ordres. Son gardien se concentra davantage. Les joueurs –un batteur généralement- empêchèrent à Pansy l'accès aux buts de Serpentard dès que Ginny, Parvati ou Paul –un petit nouveau- avait le souaffle.

La technique marcha très bien. Gryffondor marqua 20 points de plus alors que le score des Serpentard restait inchangé.

Le roux faisait le tour du stade, bien au dessus des autres joueurs quand une furie brune toute vêtue de vert fonça sur lui, manquant de lui arracher un bras.

- Dit à tes idiots de batteurs d'arrêter de me coller aux basques ! rugit-elle

- Quand tu cesseras d'aller voir ton gardien pour lui parler de nos attaques … Peut-être mon ange, peut-être.

Après ça il ignora les jérémiades incessantes de son adversaire et fixa un point tout prêt du sol. Il fallait qu'il y a arrive, il fallait que ça marche. Pansy, lassée de parler dans le vide, jaugea le rouquin du regard mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de suivre son regard qu'il s'élançait à toute vitesse vers le sol. Elle le suivit aussitôt. Son balai étaient moins rapide, certes mais elle était plus légère. Il fallait qu'elle gagne, il fallait que ça marche.

Dans les gradins, toute l'école semblaient avoir le souffle coupé, plus personne ne parlait. Leurs cœurs battaient comme un seul et tous les regards étaient braqués sur les deux attrapeurs. Le commentateur s'époumonait « Weasley semble avoir aperçu le vif d'or, il file à toute allure, suivie de très près par son adversaire … Mais qui de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor attrapera le Vif en premier ? ». Minerva était aussi livide que Severus et elle serrait les poings avec tant de force que ses ongles rentraient dans sa peau laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang.

Pansy réfléchissait à toute allure. Ça ne pouvait pas être une feinte. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Gryffondor et le petit Rony était débutant dans son rôle. Elle ne se retint donc pas et poussa son balai au maximum de sa puissance. Le vent hurlait dans ces oreilles et lui faisait plisser les yeux au maximum. Ces mains bien que gantés était transis par le froid et elle voyait le sol qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir l'abandonner là. Elle sentait la peur envahir son ventre alors qu'elle collait Ron de prêt, à moins de cinq mètre au dessus du sol. Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant et parvint vite à la hauteur du roux et en quelques seconde elle vit qu'elle avait été dupée. Ron avait commencé à remonter dès lors qu'elle avait atteint son niveau. La brune n'amorça sa remontée que plus tard et elle du remonter ses jambes sur le balais quelques secondes pour qu'elles ne touchent pas le sol. Ce qui aurait eu pour regrettable effet de lui faire mordre la poussière au sens propre du terme.

Ron s'était arrêté un peu plus haut en regardant avec délice la jeune fille qui se sortait à grande peine de sa feinte. Il fut d'ailleurs impressionné par sa prouesse. Cela dit son cœur battis à toute allure quand il vit que la Serpentard peinait à reprendre une position adéquate. Ainsi déséquilibrée elle risquait de lâcher prise sur le manche et de chuter. Il la regarda, impuissant se débattre sur son balai alors que la peur lui enserrait l'estomac. Il avait finalement décidé de la rejoindre pour l'aider quand elle se remit en celle et remonta vers le ciel. C'est après un soupir de soulagement qu'il fit le tour du terrain.

Pansy inspira une grande bouffé d'air. Elle s'en était sortie. Mais elle ne laissa pas place au soulagement où à la peur et se hâta en direction des buts Serpentard où il lui avait semblé discerner un étrange éclat doré. Aussitôt elle entendit fuser un cognard à sa droite. Elle l'évita habilement et poursuivi sa route. Il était là. Elle en était persuadée. Elle le voyait, elle pouvait presque discerner ces minuscules ailles d'argent qui battaient frénétiquement autour de la balle doré. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son but, elle vit un cognard se diriger vers elle. Il était juste en face et si elle ne bougeait pas il allait lui fracasser la tête. Elle remonta en chandelle et regarda en arrière. Les quelques secondes où elle avait quitté le Vif d'Or des yeux avait permis à celui-ci de s'échapper. Elle s'éloigna avant d'être à nouveau pourchassé par une de ces maudites balles. Les batteurs adverses tenaient visiblement leurs rôles à cœur.

- Ils sont doués tu ne trouves pas ? la nargua Ron.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se contenta d'accélérer.

- Oh allez sois pas rancunière, c'est le jeu !

- Je ne suis pas rancunière Wesley, j'essais de remporter se foutu match. Et arrête de me coller au basque, dégage.

- Et tu demande encore ce qui t'a valu le surnom de bulldog enragé ? Non mais franchement …

Brusquement, la jeune fille s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à son adversaire. Si son regard avait pu tuer, le roux sera déjà tombé raide mort.

- WEASLEY, JE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Tu sais, tu es vraiment très belle quand t'es en colère.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une enflure.

A ces mots elle déguerpi mais le roux la suivait encore. Pitié, par Merlin, Morgane et Dumbledore s'il le fallait, faite quelque chose pour que cette sangsue ne dégage ! Alors qu'elle allait abandonner tout espoir et céder à ces pulsion meurtrière, elle aperçu le Vif d'Or. Il y en avait au moins un qui avait entendu sa prière, dieu merci ! Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas était la seule à voir le petit bout de métal parce qu'à peine eu-t-elle accélérée que le roux se positionnait à côté d'elle. Au coude à coude, il avançait vers le même but.

- Dégage de là Weasley il est à moi !

- Désolée, ta compagnie et bien trop plaisante, répliqua celui-ci.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du but quand Pansy lâcha, sûre de son effet :

- Arrête un peu les compliments mon beau, je vais finir par croire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Le roux la regarda ahuris et, déconcentré, il ne réagit pas quand elle tandis le bras pour essayer de saisir la petite balle doré. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il se concentra de nouveau sur son objectif premier et étendis à son tour le bras vers la petite balle.

Cette fois ci, les gradins ne plongèrent pas dans un silence total. Au contraire, la foule hurlait le nom de son équipe où de l'attrapeur qu'il voulait voir gagner. Le chaos était total. Severus s'était levé d'un bond pour mieux voir le spectacle et ses petits yeux noirs ne quittait pas la lueur doré des yeux. Les deux mains, côte-côte, se rapprochaient inlassablement et au moment fatidique Minerva ferma étroitement les yeux. Elle se laissa porter par les hurlements de joie des élèves. Mais ces élèves supportaient quelle équipe ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? Au milieu de cet enchevêtrement de voix, elle entendit le commentateur s'égosiller « Et c'est une fin de match digne de Harry Potter ! »

Au moment où ils allaient tous les deux effleurer la balle des doigts, Pansy resserra les jambes autour de son balai et en lâcha le manche. Elle saisit la main du roux de celle qui était tendue et le Vif d'Or de celle qui avait lâché le balai. Elle serra le poing autour de la petite balle de métal froid, ne voulant pas y croire et tenta de récupérer sa seconde main mais Ron ne la lâcha pas. Elle se rendit compte que c'est lui qui maintenait désormais son propre balai stable. Elle le foudroya d'un regard sombre mais il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota un « Bravo » à l'oreille avant de relâcher sa main.

A nouveau libre de ces mouvements, elle remonta en chandelle, le poing qui maintenait la balle prisonnière vers le haut. Les acclamations des élèves résonnaient à ces oreilles comme la plus belle des musiques et elle lâcha une larme en réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait vaincu Gryffondor. Elle avait gagné.

Quand elle posa les pieds au sol, elle eu l'impression qu'une véritable marée humaine l'accueillait. Elle sourit, rit beaucoup aussi, avant de rejoindre les vestiaires avec son équipe. Serpentard menait largement 60 à 45 avant même que Pansy ne s'empare du Vif. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait la meilleure équipe de Quiditch dont elle ait pu rêver. Mieux encore, peut-être. En out cas une chose était sûre : elle ne pourrait pas être plus heureuse. Ce moment resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire…

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'était retrouvée là, au milieu de la Salle sur Demande qui n'était apparemment plus un lieu inconnu des élèves. Aujourd'hui, la salle arborait une ambiance conviviale. Sur les murs s'étendaient des étoffes à l'effigie de Serpentard, un feu de cheminée ronronnait dans un coin et il y a avait une grande table contre le mur du fond, drapée de vert et d'argent, qui soutenait une quantité impressionnante de friandises, nourriture en tous genre et alcool doux. Au milieu de la pièce avait été aménagée une piste de danse de fortune où un bon nombre de personnes dansaient.<p>

La salle sur demande peut paraître un lieu assez incongru pour une fête de Serpentard non ? Mais figurez vous que les instigateurs de cette fête n'étaient autre que Fred et George. Evidemment, l'idée leur avait été soufflée par Hermione mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas rechigné devant leur tâche, au contraire. On ne pouvait pas dire que tous les élèves de l'école étaient amis et que la méfiance avait totalement disparue mais on pouvait voir une énorme amélioration qui menait dans ce sens !

La jeune fille fut félicitée par des Serpentards (tous en fait), mais aussi des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles (mais si, mais si, des Poufsouffles à une fête c'est possible !) et même quelques Gryffondors. Hermione avait été la première à venir la voir, en compagnie des jumeaux qui s'était révélés très gentils, pour la conduire jusque là. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait amie avec Hermione Granger … Le seul qui n'était pas encore venue la félicitée –dignement et devant témoin- était Ron. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup …

- Oh non, il ne pouvait pas rester dans son coin celui-là ?

- Draco, il y a des jours où je me rends compte que tu es un vrai gamin, pouffa Pansy à ces côtés.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime ma petite Pansy, sourit-il en lui déposant un léger bisou sur la joue. Bon c'est pas que j'ai peur de m'ennuyer mais j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, à tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Non, Draco reviens tout de…

Trop tard, le blond était déjà loin. Bon, faisons face au destin. Allez Pansy, on relève la tête, petit regard confiant, et tu fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu. Tenir la chandelle … Non mais quelle idée saugrenue franchement ! Ron et elle n'étaient même pas amis, ils étaient … Oh et puis merde. Elle n'avait quand même pas besoin de se chercher des arguments. Elle ne l'aimait pas et c'est tout. C'est à se demander où les gens allaient chercher des conneries pareilles ! Une main familière se posa soudain sur son épaule et son cœur s'emballa malgré elle. Stupide cœur ! Hum.

- Alors ma petite vipère je ne t'ai pas encore félicité, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna, la tête haute, avec une impassibilité exagérée. Ça prenait des mois pour arriver à ce résultat. Non mais franchement, vous ne vous imaginez même pas le travail pou parvenir à cela.

- En faite si. Tu m'as félicité sur le terrain alors ne te force pas mon petit lion.

Il rit. Mon dieu qu'il avait un beau rire. Et ses yeux bleus étincelaient de malice. Bon, bon, d'accord, il était beau. Très beau même. Mais ça ne changeait absolument rien. Il pouvait bien être beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle … Et alors ?

- Allez fait pas cette tête, on va danser ? Ce sera mes félicitations officielles. En plus je te promets que je ne te marche pas sur les pieds, répondit-il en un sourire malicieux.

Mon dieu et sa délicieuse voix grave. Le seul problème restait tout de même ces cheveux. Un roux. Imaginez un peu !

- Et qui a dit que je voulais danser avec toi Rony ? réussit-elle à lâcher.

- Je te fais des avances et tu me repousses ? Je vais finir par me vexer Pansy. Allez, viens.

Elle en avait envie, c'était peint sur son visage. Et puis bon, le jeu des surnoms, des petits contacts l'air de rien et tout le reste c'était bien beau mais à un moment il fallait quand même faire face à la réalité. Oui il était tombé amoureux de Pansy Parkinson. Elle était une grande joueuse de Quiditch, il avait appris au cour de l'année qu'elle était cultivée et puis il adorait la chercher et la mettre en colère pour voir ces joues rougir sous la fureur. C'était une fille qu'il avait appris à connaître et il était ravi de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Et par-dessus le marché, la jeune femme avait de jolies formes avec ses courbes généreuses aux hanches bien dessinées, de grands cheveux ébène et ses yeux sombres.

- Tu sais j'aime beaucoup Hermione et je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Tout le monde dit que vous êtes fait l'un pou l'autre, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton bourru et légèrement irrité.

A ces mots, le grand roux éclata tout simplement de rire.

- Sérieusement Pansy, c'est ton dernier argument ? Après tu me laisse t'inviter à danser ? Bien. Allez, viens par là.

Il lui prit la main et la traina en travers de la salle, de l'autre côté de la piste de danse. Là, Pansy pu admirer à son aise Hermione qui embrassait sans retenu un jeune homme qui n'était autre que Fred Weasley. La bouche légèrement ouverte, elle prit un petit bout de temps à assimiler la chose. Alors comme ça Hermine sortait avec Fred et n lui avait rien dit ?! Elles allaient avoir une petite discutions mais avant …

- Maintenant que ce léger détail est réglé, tu permets que je te kidnappe ? souffla le roux dans son cou.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et elle s'y agrippa en se retournant vers lui. Elle vrilla son regard au sien et se plongea dans un océan aux milles nuances de bleus et répondit sur le même ton :

- Quand tu veux mon ange.

Un sourire mesquin envahi les lèvres du rouquin quand il la mena sur la piste pour la faire tournoyer lentement. La brune se laissa aller contre lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier tout en passant ces bras autour de son cou. Elle inspira profondément. Même l'odeur du jeune homme la faisait frissonner. Ou peut-être était-ce les deux bras ferme et légèrement musclés qui encerclaient sa taille ?

Un peu plus loin, Draco Malfoy regardait le jeune couple avec une moue attendrie. Oh pardon, j'ai dit attendrie ? Mais non voyons, un Malfoy ne s'attendri pas. Cela dit il laissa échapper à voix basse :

- Je te préviens Weasley, fait souffrir ma meilleure amie et Severus Snape ressemblera à mignon petit ange auréolé à côté de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon et bien voilà… « Fin ». Ça m'attriste quand même un peu de quitter cette micro-fiction … J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !<strong>

**Ce deuxième chapitre, un peu plus … Romantique tout de même mais toujours avec un petit fond d'humour. Je voulais mettre mon Harry jaune mais j'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion donc tant pis. J'espère que ça vous a plus, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis : les personnages ? le match ? des choses que vous auriez voulu voir ? Hermione-Fred ? Pansy-Ron ( le plus important tout de même !) ?**

**Dite moi tout ! j'attends vos reviews avec impatience… Et s'il vous plait, ne vous retenez pas (même si c'est une critique) parce que ça fait malgré tout plaisir et que c'est aussi pour vous que j'écris ! ( : Et puis je répond à tout le monde ! - Votre dévouée MadGirl17 qui vous aime**


End file.
